Be the MONSTER that you are!
by Kennychichi
Summary: When Mello finally finds hope will he end it for some stupid chocolate bar or with a note book? Matt gets irraited by this so he has to narrow his choices with Lily. But wait, what will Lily do now that Matt knows her deep dark secert that she's been kept hiding all these years! MelloxOCxMatt
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Lethe! Said the dark tan girl as she gave the boy sitting on the stairs a warm smile. After giving her a strange look before taking out a chocolate bar and unwrapping it with his teeth and spitting out the wrapper to the side of him. He looked up at her almost accidentally sounding cold and said "Mello...I'm Mello." "Well Mello may i sit with you?'" she asked. "I don't really care." As she sat next to him he wondering; What she want from me? Is it because i just new here and she's another one of those little brats and make fun and stare? Because if she is I no problem puching a girl in the fac- but he was cut off by Lethe breaking him out of his thinking "Mello did you know that Lethe is my real name?" Mello pause because wonder why she would even tell him that. "Why would you tell me that...are you stupid or somthing?" Lethe smiled gently and softly told him "Because i would like to be friends and besides only you and L know my real name, And I wanted to be really nice sense you are new here just like me." Mello pause taking another bite from his chocolate bar and told her as he watched the other kids play on the playground and soccer "Yeah if you want to i guess we could become best friends." A few months went by as they became just what she a had hoped...best friends.  
((Oi! Its me Chilli, so this is the first time i've ever done this so sorry if it turns out to be really lame! But i do very much love Mello he's my favortie but I'll start off with a simple little one but i hope you enjoy! （＾∇＾）))

((Oi! Its me Chilli, so this is the first time i've ever done this so sorry if it turns out to be really lame! But i do very much love Mello he's my favortie but I'll start off with a simple little one but i hope you enjoy! （＾∇＾）))


	2. Chapter 2

((heller Im Lethe i just want to let you know that my master KennyChiChi Does NOT OWN Death Note or its charaters but me and anyone else she does!))

Lily awoke the next morning she sat up in her bed and smiled to herself while looking out her window thinking that it's a very beautiful morning. Until she looked at the clock her eyes grew wide as she jumped out of bed screaming in her head "Crap! I'm late!" she quickly put her uniform on that was black and white sailor shirt and plated mini skirt with black high knee socks with white stripes at the top and put on her indoor shoes, pulled her long white snowy hair into two pigtails that hanged long down to her waist. She then grabbed her backpack and raced out the door once she finally gone to the classroom door she took a minute to fix her hair then slowly walked in to fine the teacher once again put on a movie to pass time for him to sleep while her seat was still opened between Mello and his new friend Matt. She quickly but quietly made her way to it and sat down. Whispering to Mello "Hey did he take role yet?" Mello smirked and said "Your in luck Matt was just about to throw a pen at him to wake him up." "Ok here I go." Matt said as he threw his pen without looking and making it to the teachers face. Then teacher then looked up and and yawn saying that he needed to take role as he went threw the whole class with everyone of them saying "Here." then the teacher proceeded the movie.

After school was over Lily went to Mello and Matt's room she knocked on it to make sure she didn't barge in on one of them changing. "Come in." She heard Mello's voice from the inside and did so. She found Mello eating a chocolate bar (no surprise there) and Matt playing his X-Box which she notice it was Left 4 Dead. She always loved playing that game with him and Mello. "Hey what's up?" Matt said without looking away from the screen. "Nothing really just wanted to hang out." Mello looked at her for a moment still staring at her as she leaned against the wall. He then walked over to her and put both hands up on the wall trapping her in. She was startled by this and asked him "M-M-Mello what are you doing?!" trying very hard to hide her blush but failed at it. Mello smirked and put on a rape face that made her blush even more. He quickly picked her up and put her on his shoulder and carried her to the bunck bed and tipped her upside down with her screaming but now laughing under her breathe "Mello! This isn't funny put me down right now!" "Nope not a chance you said you wanted to hang out right so here you go!" Matt turned around after he won his game and he found Lily tied to the bed pole upside down trying to hold her skirt from falling up reveling them her underwear. Once Matt looked he busted up laughing, he laughed so hard that he ended up crying filling his night vision goggles.

(( Hey readers I just thought of something funny and deiced to put it in i don't know about you but this was funny to me and don't worry Lethe (or Lily) knows their kidding please review!))


End file.
